


That's the Rule...

by AjaxxTheAlmighty



Category: BDSM - Fandom, Original Working - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom
Genre: 24/7, BDSM, Bondadge, Crying, Domatrix, Domme, F/F, Femme, Good Cop Bad Cop, Lesbian, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Smut, Submissive, Top - Freeform, botTom, dirty - Freeform, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaxxTheAlmighty/pseuds/AjaxxTheAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young Submissive named Taylor Moore finds herself at the end of a leash, and a very hot night, only on thing is on her mind, "The Rules".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night is Young

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Si this is one of my many Smut fan-fics. This is part one of this series. I am writing with new characters than I usually do, I created them. The Mistress is named Angelina Veeda, she is a very hard-core Top, who keeps you on your toes. The Submissive, who has the POV in the story is Taylor Moore. She is a 24/7 Slave, and this is one night that gets very, very, hot. I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Alice

Your in the doorway of her bedroom. She is kissing you deeply, biting, and teasing you so badly. You want her… No. You need her. But, you don’t cum without permission. 

 

Your a submissive to a beautiful woman named Angelina Veeda, but you call her Mistress, that’s the rule. She’s treated you to a night of dinner and waltzing about Downtown, but now your home, and things are heating up so fast you swear the room could catch fire at any moment. Your tight black dress and red heels she picked out for you couldn’t come of any faster. 

 

“Tell me you love me, slut!” She bites down on your night, a particularly sensitive spot for you. 

 

You let out a loud moan as you clench your eyes shut. But the moment is broken when the sharp contact of her hand hitting your face draws you from subspace.

 

“TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!” She looks you dead in the eyes as she holds you by your long, soft, black hair. 

 

“I love you!” Terrified, but loving it, you manage to come up with the words she is looking for. 

 

“I love you, WHO?” Her grip tightens as she says “Who”, almost to reinforce what you’ve so foolishly forgotten. 

 

“I love you, Mistress!” You find the words, almost sitting on the edge of your tongue.

 

She lets go of you hair, now sore at the roots, and grabs you by the crook of your elbow into her bedroom. She props you, still standing, against the footboard of her canopy bed. The small window space between the room, and the bed. She presses you into the hard wood and smiles. She kisses you, softly, seductively, trying to keep you off guard… And as usual, it works. She has you maxed out, and dripping from your hot, wet, cunt. She slips her hand under your dress, teasing your clit. The pads of her fingers just grazing your clit and dripping cunt. 

 

“You like that, don’t you? You dirty little slut…” She whispers, her hot breath on your ear, your body so overwhelmed by all the stimulation. 

 

She settles back into a hot, deep, sexy kiss as she applies pressure to your clit, rubbing you off. She pulls away slowly, from your pussy, and your lips, and you only have a second before you realize she’s bonded your wrist with a crisp, clean, white, rope, and she pushes you over the footboard, sending you hurdling on to the bed. The soft comforter breaks your fall. Your knees dangling over the edge of the footboard, heels clicking on the hard wood frame. 

 

“I’ll show you a good time. You’re my dirty… Dirty… Little girl…” Her voice as smooth as white chocolate as it melts in your mouth. She pulls of your heels, throwing them carelessly to the side. She binds your ankles, and throws you over, almost effortlessly. Your whole body now on the huge bed. In your tumble, you’ve landed face down, your heart rate is up, and your cunt is burning, begging to be touched. 

 

Your view is limited to the surrounding pillows, and your hair that has fallen into your face. You feel the bed dip as she gets on it, and sits on your back running her delicate hands up your spine, and to the zipper of your dress. She slowly unzips the dress, and slides it off you. Now fully exposed, you are at her will, vulnerable to play.

 

“Good girls get treated… But your a whore, so you get whatever I feel like…” Her voice like the velvet red ropes of the clubs she brings you to, shows you off to other Players who with their subs were as good looking, and well mannered as you are…

 

She grabs your ass and squeezes it. She gets off the bed, and stands next to it. You can see her just in your peripheral vision. You can’t quite see her, but that doesn’t matter. 

 

*THWACK*

 

Your ass stings so good. She must have grabbed your favorite toy, the riding crop. She strikes your ass again.

 

*THWACK*

 

The pain radiates, and you can’t help but shed a tear as you moan out in agony.

 

“Does it hurt? Are you gonna CRY???” Her intimidation was so intense. You loved being her bitch. She strikes you several times in a row, your gorgeous ass now beat red, and bruising. You scream as she violates your ass, and this gets her attention.

 

She sets the crop down, and grabs you by your wrist restraints and looks deep into your eyes…

 

“Who’s my dirty little masochist???” Her voice husky with domination. She wipes away your tears, like a concerned mother of a child learning to ride a bike. 

 

Her gentle smile quickly fades off and becomes a sadistic grin. One hand propping you up by the rop, the other testing your skills as a bottom… She slowly rubs over your clit. As you choke on your last few tears, you try so hard not to build, and definitely not to cum. She was testing you, testing your strength. The look was there, right on her beautiful fucking face.

 

“Don’t cum without permission darling… You know the rules…” She drops the hand holding you up, sending you down into a bed of soft pillows.

 

This night had just begun…

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Not A Fucking Word...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Taylor can't help but cum to her mistresses call, she will pay for it in more ways than she can imagine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter two of this story <3 Go check out the Chapter 1 Summary to get to know the plot and the characters. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> Alice

Your body now revved up from the intense stimulation, sits on the soft bedspread. Your hands fall to your lap as she drops you. 

 

“Don’t move… I’ll be back.” Her voice is like ice to the burns and marks on your thick ass. 

 

She walks into her closet, “The Playpen” she calls it. Your mouth begins to water as you think of all the toys she has. What would she grab? A vibrator? A dildo? A strap-On? A blindfold? A gag? It was a mystery that caused your clit to swell.

 

Sitting in bed bound, just out of Mistress's sight. The thick white cord binding your wrists was driving you mad. You have to touch yourself, the pain of ignoring your own need is killing you… 

 

“Oh pet… You bring me so much happiness, so much joy…” Her voice gliding in from the large closet. You know where she’s going with this.

 

“Would you like your Lady to make you happy too?” 

 

“YES!” You don’t even let her finish the sentence before yelping. Then you remember the rule; Never speak without granted permission.

She walks in and approaches the side of the bed. The look on her face could crack a mirror, and the blood drains from your face as you realize what you’ve just done. 

 

“Excuse me, but who the FUCK gave you permission to speak?!” Her anger is like a fire, and there is no where you can run and not get scorched.

 

You sit, her eyes cutting into you like nylon rope to bare skin. You want to speak, but fear is a far greater force than your own self control.

 

She sits on the edge of the bed, smooths her dress, takes a deep breath and smiles down at you. She places her hand on your cunt, placing her thumb into your clit, just soft enough to make contact and spark your nether flame.

 

“Who gave you permission to speak?” Her tone now calm, and dangerous. 

 

Your eyes dart from her gorgeous face, to your cunt, and back at her face. As moments pass in silence, her patience are wearing thin. You feel her applying more pressure to your clitoris. Now swollen with boiling blood, you are lost for words.

 

“Speak… When… Spoken… To…” The look on her face is now deadening, and you are lost. Do you speak and risk breaking another rule, or stay silent and await whatever punishment she can think of. 

 

“Fine. Don’t speak…” You fear where this could be going. “At all. Not through this entire punishment. If I hear a single fucking word, I will beat you black and blue, pet.”

 

She walks away, and you know you’ve dug yourself in deep. Your heart races in your chest, and your mind floods out a million “what if” scenarios. The silence is deafening. 

 

She returns with a silky black blindfold in her hand.

 

“Not a word pet…” She speaks level headedly. 

 

She slips the blindfold over your big blue eyes, cutting you off from her. 

 

You hear her slip back into the closet, and after what seems like forever, she returns. The bed sinks as she kneels on the mattress next to you. She caresses your thighs, the gentle touch of her hand is nice on your hot skin. But as usual it is short lived. You can feel a familiar touch of her wand vibrator press into your cunt. 

She holds it there for a moment, allowing you to register what’s about to go down. 

 

“Now cumming without permission.” Her words frank and blunt, empty, no emotion. 

 

She slides the vibrater past the low settings, the pulsing sensation has you dripping onto the bedspread. She turns it up to high, and you can feel the groans brewing in your throat. But only on thing is on your mind: Not a sound!

 

“How are we holding up?” She teases you into talking, a smile gracing her words over.

 

She presses it in harder, and turns it up to full speed. Between the soft hum of the wand, and your dripping vaj, you have little to nothing to hold back with. You bit down on your lower lip, breaking the skin. Your hot cunt taking in the electrode like your life depended on it. You begin to arch your back, and all at once you hips are thrusting and bowing into the wand, trying to make as much contact as possible. Your voice hissing in the back of your throat, filtered by your lips, now bleeding from the skin your teeth have broken. Your orgasm is building, the room is spinning and you could swear you were running a fever because you are so god damn hot it is literally killing you. You don’t dare break the rules, but fuck your so god damn hot. Its to late for you. 

 

“FUCKING BITCH!” Your voice echoes throughout the room and hall of the open door. You let it all go, and spray the bed spread with a load of hot hormones. Your walls constrict and bring you into the sweet agony of orgasm. Your hot breath becomes fast breaths and gasps. 

 

Only a moment passes before you realize what you’ve just done. She slowly pulls off the blindfold and peers down at you… 

 

“You’ve been a very bad girl Taylor. A very bad girl.” The sound in her voice is ice cold, a stark contrast of the hot flame she gives off. 

 

“I will not stop until I make you cry, beg, and bleed…” She grabs you by the rope binding your wrists and pulls you up off the bed and down the hall. 

 

She throws open the door to the basement, cracking the drywall with the handle. 

 

What have you gotten yourself into Taylor???

 

-To Be Continued-


End file.
